Question: A goblet contains $9$ red balls, $7$ green balls, and $10$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Explanation: There are $9 + 7 + 10 = 26$ balls in the goblet. There are $9$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{9}{26}$.